


Pretty

by Kateera



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Cisco is over this, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Barry calls Leonard Snart "pretty" and Snart refuses to let it go.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 15
Kudos: 336





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Did this story come about from a Megamind quote? Yes, yes it did.  
> Thank you to all the lovely people from the ColdFlash Disco who read this and didn't die from too much cute.

Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, Barry blinked away the spots and, nope, Snart was still there, sitting on the desk next to Cisco’s computer.

“What did you do?” Barry asked, looking around the room for any other surprises.

Snart looked up and gave a wicked grin. “Always so suspicious. No hello for a legend?”

Barry scoffed. “Hi Snart, what did you do?”

Cisco snorted into his hand and then ducked as Snart turned to him with a scowl. Hopping down off the desk, Snart sauntered up to Barry, planting his feet in a wide stance as he crossed his arms.

“Don’t get your red knickers in a twist,” Snart said, his smile coming back and making him look positively menacing. “We got a bit of a break from saving the timeline and I thought I’d check to see if Cisco made anything else worth stealing.”

“What I make is not for you,” Cisco said with a note of disdain. “You don’t deserve my toys.”

“I saved the world, Ramon.” Snart pivoted to look at him. “I think that at least gets me a few upgrades.”

“Once,” Cisco retorted.

“That you know of,” Snart shot back.

“Boys, boys you’re both pretty,” Barry said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “It’s too early to play referee.”

Snart turned back to Barry with a raised eyebrow. “Pretty?”

_ Oh. Shit. _

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling and trying to keep his face from flushing, Barry mouthed  _ why me. _

__ “Fishing for compliments doesn’t suit you.” He pointed at the gun strapped to Snart’s leg. “I’m guessing you’re looking to upgrade the cold gun?”

Snart looked down at the gun. “I mean, I came here to bully Ramon into modifying the settings for more control.” He looked back up at Barry and wiggled his eyebrows. “But now I am WAY more interested in the fact that you think I’m ‘pretty’.”

Groaning at Snart’s words and cursing his luck, Barry moved to where Cisco had his arms crossed and was glaring at the thief. “We could probably do more control, right?”

Cisco kept his eyes on Snart as he answered. “I could absolutely do that, but wanting to is a whole different thing.” He finally turned to Barry. “Do you really think we’re both pretty?”

“I’m never living this down, am I?” Barry asked with a shake of his head. “Yes, you are both aesthetically pleasing. Can we drop it now?”

Huffing out a laugh, Cisco patted Barry’s knee. “Fine, I guess I can work on modulating the cold gun so Captain Cold can choose how frozen he wants his victims.”

“You’re a gem, Ramon,” Snart said with a hand over his heart. “Truly, I’m touched.”

“You’re an asshole,” Cisco replied with a sniff, holding out his hand for the gun.

“But pretty,” Snart said with a wink as he gave up his weapon.

_ Coffee, I need coffee to put up with this.  _ Barry took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen area, eager to put space between himself and the bickering. All his speed couldn’t make the coffee pot drip any faster so he leaned against the counter and watched the glass container slowly fill. His mind drifted back to Snart’s reaction to his slip up and he winced, wondering if this was how Felicity felt during her own word vomit moments.

“Ray says hi, by the way.”

Barry jumped at the sound of Snart’s voice coming from the doorway and he looked over to see him leaning against the wall. “Oh, um, thanks.”

“He said it in more nerd type terms but I usually tune him out at that point,” Snart said with a grin before fully entering the kitchen and slouching against the counter next to Barry. “So, Team Flash is still going strong in the hero department?”

“Yup, The Legends still keeping time under control?” Barry took a moment to recognize how strange it was to be talking like this with Leonard Snart, even with his recent bout of good deeds, there was still something surreal about discussing heroics with Captain Cold.

“For the most part,” Snart said with a shrug. “The newbies are annoying but Sara seems attached so I haven’t iced them yet.”

Barry snorted. “You can pretend all you want, Snart, but I know you like your team, even the annoying ones.”

“I don’t know,” Snart said with a slow drawl. “No one on The Waverider calls me pretty.” He wrinkled his nose. “Or Snart. You can call me Len, you know.”

“Stop, it wasn’t supposed to come out like that,” Barry said with a groan, hiding his blushing face in his hands. “Don’t you have other people to torment?”

“Nope,” Snart- _ Len  _ responded, drawing out the word and giving the ‘p’ and extra pop. “Lisa’s at a party in Starling, Mick is staying on the ship to write, and Sara is showing Ava off to her family and friends.” He shifted towards Barry, moving close enough to bump against his hip. “You’re the only entertainment I’ve got unless you tell me I’ve got free rein to hit up a jewelry store.”

“Since when do you listen to me?” Barry asked, raising his head and giving Len a look of pure disbelief.

Looking down at the floor, he tapped his foot against the tile. “Come now, I jumped on board a time-traveling ship with a bunch of misfits to go save the world.” He smiled, still keeping his eyes on the floor. “Someone had to put the idea of doing something good in my head.”

The laugh threatening to bubble out of Barry stuck in his throat at Len’s confession. “Wait, seriously?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” He looked up with a raised eyebrow. “Thought I’d give it a try; see if it could satisfy the thrill of the chase better than outwitting the frankly sad efforts of the CCPD.”

Barry felt like his whole body was humming. It wasn’t that it was hard to believe Snart  _ (no, it was Len now) _ had good in him. He’d seen it first hand after all. It was difficult to believe that his efforts had actually paid off, that it wasn’t merely a whim, but Barry’s words that had pushed the other man into walking on the hero side.

“Thank you,” Barry said at last and it was his time to look at the floor. “You don’t know how nice that is to hear.”

Len’s hip bumped against his again and Barry looked over to see him grinning. “Does this mean I get more upgrades?”

Having Len so close, looking far too delighted at his teasing, Barry’s breath caught in his throat.  _ God, he really is unfairly attractive. _

He thought he’d buried that pull of attraction to the enigma that was Leonard Snart, especially when he’d thought Iris and him were going to work it out, but he could feel it tugging at his stomach after all this time, stronger now then when he’d fought against the idea of being attracted to a criminal. Len winked at him as if he could read every thought on his face.

_ He’s doing this on purpose, the asshole. _

Coughing to cover up his hesitation, Barry shrugged and turned back to the coffee pot, still percolating but at least holding enough for one cup. “That’s Cisco’s department, not mine.”

Getting distance from Len was necessary and Barry moved closer to the other counter to fix up his cup and give his mind time to focus on something other than breathtaking blue eyes and chiseled features and broad shoulders.

_ Get a goddamn grip. _

“So what is your department then?” Len asked. “Compliments?”

Barry set the sugar container down with a little too much force, causing some of the crystals to spill out onto the countertop. He took a moment to close his eyes and wonder if phasing through the floor would make him drop his coffee before he carefully swept the mess into the trash and stirred his coffee.

“This is going to be a thing, isn’t it?” Keeping his distance, Barry faced Len and sipped at his coffee, projecting all the calm he could manage.

“You said I was aesthetically pleasing,” Len replied, humor obvious in his voice. “I wasn’t aware you were a fan.”

Barry shrugged and reclined against the counter, crossing his ankles as he watched the other man. “You have to know you’re good looking. Didn’t think it was going to be a big deal.”

Len wrapped his arms around himself and it made Barry frown, catching the self-conscious movement and wondering if he’d hit a nerve. Thinking back on Len’s previous confession about why he became a part of Team Legend, the conclusion smacked into Barry with all the weight of Grodd’s fists.

“You care what I think,” Barry said, awe evident in his voice.

Len frowned but didn’t deny it, just looked at Barry with caution flickering in his eyes.

Barry put his coffee down, the caffeine doing nothing next to his nerves thrumming with something like excitement. “Why?”

Shuffling his feet, Len kept his arms wrapped around his middle in a self-protective stance. “Is that important?”

Barry’s heart raced and adrenaline flooded his body. He’d already acknowledged his attraction but now it seemed there might be reciprocation and he couldn’t ignore the warmth seeping into his chest at the idea.

“It’s important to me,” Barry said softly and the words must have reached through whatever barriers Len was trying to construct because the other man lowered his arms and took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of Barry.

_ I could drown in those eyes. _

“Maybe I think you’re pretty too.”

It was the way he said it, slightly breathless and tender as if the word encompassed more than just what Barry looked like, as if it stood for everything Barry was and more.

“Oh good,” Barry said and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Len’s shoulders. “Otherwise this would be awkward.”

Len’s hands landed on Barry’s hips and his lips canted into a slight smile. “Agreed.”

It was simple then, to press his mouth against Len’s and steal that first kiss before the other man could move. It lasted only a handful of seconds but Barry felt as if the world shifted and settled under his feet at last.

_ Why wasn’t I doing this sooner? _

The thought buzzed in his brain as Len pulled him closer and Barry cataloged each point of contact between them, marveled at the way they seemed to fit together.

“Should have called you pretty a whole lot sooner,” Barry said, his smile growing as Len brushed his hands over his shoulders and leaned their heads together.

“Might have gotten the cold shoulder before,” Len said with a wide grin.

“You’re the worst.”

“So long as I’m still pretty.”

Barry answered him with another kiss and that seemed to suit Len just fine.

_ Yes, you are. _


End file.
